


Two small coins

by Joracwyn



Series: The Nursery Rhyme Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Nursery rhyme drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joracwyn/pseuds/Joracwyn
Summary: For the nursery rhyme 'Hot cross buns'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [sharim28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharim28/pseuds/sharim28)

The guard's whip cracked just inches from Jack's exposed thigh. He quickened his pace to catch up with Daniel. 

"'Join in with the villagers' games', you said. 'It'll be  _ fun _ ', you said," Jack growled. "This is the last time I take your advice."

Daniel cast him a shame-faced look as they stumbled forward, their hands bound. 

"They seemed really friendly…" he said apologetically. 

"Because we made great  _ merchandise _ !"

"You think Sam and Teal'c will be able to find us?" 

"You better hope they do, Daniel," Jack warned, "because if they don't, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hot cross buns_

_Hot cross buns_

_One a penny, two a penny_

_Hot cross buns_

* * *

The slaves were lined up in the centre of the market, their only clothing a loincloth that left their buttocks exposed. Buttocks that had reddened in the desert sun. 

Sam gestured to the two men at the end of line. "I'll take those."

"Scrawny specimens, no?" 

Sam shrugged. "They'll do." 

He leered. "What will you offer for them?" 

It was worth a try. Sam held out two small coins. The slave trader frowned. 

"These are stamped with the likeness of our…most revered god, the great Lincoln," she explained. "They are very valuable."

He picked one coin up, bounced it on his palm, rubbed it. The copper gleamed under his touch and his eyes lit up with avarice. 

"Done!"

Sam shared a relieved look with Teal'c. 

The slave trader drew a cross on the back of her hand. 

"Show this to the guards. Your property will wear the same."

He strode off, clutching his coins. 

The colonel and Daniel were ushered out of the slaves' pen, an 'X' drawn just below their left hips.

"Thanks, Sam," Daniel breathed. 

"We will never mention this again, Major," Colonel O'Neill said through gritted teeth. "Understood?" 

Sam bit back a smile. "Of course, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [CoraClavia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraClavia)

Jack jumped as the marker pen pressed onto his skin. 

"Hey!" 

He pursued the sound of Sam's laughter into the bedroom. 

"I thought we agreed never to mention this again?" He scrubbed uselessly at the black mark on his hip. 

"What? You think I'd forget the time I bought the great Jack O'Neill for a penny?" 

He glared at her. She held out her hand. 

"So, pay me back and you're officially freed." 

"I dunno," he mused, swiping the pen and drawing 'X' on the back of her hand. "Property of Sam Carter. I think I can live with that."


End file.
